


sun and moon

by prosandconsof_breathing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Shance, Military AU, Reunion, idk y’all they just love each other a lot, lance is silly but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosandconsof_breathing/pseuds/prosandconsof_breathing
Summary: lance forgets how to live without shiro at the worst possible time





	sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

> barely edited and basically totally constructed by a bud on the shance discord

The picture sits on Lance’s night stand, right next to the place he lays his head each night. They’re in pristine suits, matching. The pure white against vivid green warms Lance’s heart, though not nearly as much as the beaming smiles that cross their lips. Lance is tucked against his husband’s side like he will never let him go again, teeth and ring sparkling in the daylight, and Shiro...he’s staring down at Lance like he’s the sun, the faintest shine of tears in his eyes.

 

—

 

He remembers it vividly, the wedding.

He remembers meeting his beautiful Takashi at the altar, tears in both of their eyes. They’d clutched each other tight for a moment, breathed each other in until the minister finally gained their attention again. Shiro had laughed breathlessly and clutched Lance’s hands tight throughout the ceremony. Neither of them had stopped crying, not until the sun hung low in the sky and their cheeks and noses were endearingly pink. Lance couldn’t ever imagine a better start for the rest of their lives.

For a while, it’s easy, being married.

Lance forgets about the heartache of the past, about the sleepless nights he’d spent while Shiro was doing god knows what, god knows where. He forgets how it feels to worry that much. He forgets the constant weight on his chest that only lifts when he can talk to his Takashi. When he hears his voice, deep and comforting in his ear. Soon, nights alone become every bit as foreign as life without him.

He forgets how to live without his husband just as his world is pulled from him once again.

 

—

 

Shiro gets deployed, as he always did before.

It hurts more than anything Lance could ever imagine, saying goodbye again. He wants to beg Shiro to stay, but that feels selfish. When he cries now, it’s painful. It’s soul-wrenching, exhausting.

Lance doesn’t leave his bed for days, only making exceptions for work. And even then, it doesn’t feel like he’s really there, it feels like going through the motions. The pain doesn’t go away, no matter how hard he tries. Living is hard work, but he continues.

Life goes on.

The rare contact he gets with Takashi eases it, temporarily. His husband tells him how he worships and treasures him in a thousand different ways. They fantasise about a life together, their future. Shiro wants two children. Lance wants three. He can almost pretend that life is normal this way. He pictures their beautiful future babies, all with Shiro’s heart-melting smile. Lance adores them already.

It’s a dull ache by the time a year has passed - it still hurts, but Lance will survive. Even if it doesn’t feel that way, he knows that his love will return.

He has to.

 

—

 

He hasn’t heard from him. He tries not to worry. This happens, sometimes. (Rarely.)

Hunk notices, after a while. He notices how Lance never leaves the house unless he has to, how he’s...not flighty, not really. But he’s always on edge, waiting for the phone to ring so that he can speak to his husband again for even a moment. While he understands, he worries as well.

The barbecue is a surprise, Hunk having invited all of Lance’s friends and family in an attempt to cheer him up.

Hunk knows for a fact that being around loved one’s helps Lance feel more like himself, though it doesn’t help that everyone keeps asking him how he is coping with so much distance between himself and his husband at Christmastime. He doesn’t tell them that he isn’t coping, not really. All the questions prove to do is make him miss Shiro even more.

The ache remains as he continues to socialise - though it starts to drain him even faster now.

 

He’s chatting with his newest nephew now. He’s four years old and thus not really a baby anymore but Lance loves him every bit as much as he did on the day he was born. Shiro does as well, which brings butterflies to Lance’s stomach all over again. The memory of his husband with the boy on his shoulders, both whispering conspiratorially with each other and giggling like long lost friends is all he wants for their future.

Little Samuel is perched on his hip, nodding sagely along as Lance tells him about the family’s Christmas plans. Sammy knows by now not to ask him about Uncle Shiro, thankfully, and is content to giggle along as Lance tickles his little belly and kisses his head. Right now, Lance kind of feels like he’s the only one that doesn’t end up accidentally upsetting him - a list of people that Lance himself isn’t even on.

Hell, even the knowledge that Shiro may not be home in time for Christmas has him pausing and swallowing down tears.

As always, Lance brushes it aside and continues to talk. He doesn’t realise when his nephew’s attention starts to drift, though at the same time that’s not out of the usual for him. He only looks back down at him when he feels the boy squirm a little.

When Lance looks down at his nephew his eyes are wide, mouth falling open in wonder. Lance frowns, brow knitted in confusion.

 

Then everyone around them parts, just like a movie. The first thing he sees is a familiar smile that warms him to his core. There’s a lump in his throat now as he sets Sammy down.

“Angel?” That voice. God, he hasn’t heard that voice in the longest time. His eyes well over in a second.

“Takashi?” Lance’s voice cracks.

He isn’t even aware of his actions as he crosses the lawn on baby deer limbs, trembling until he finally meets Shiro’s warm chest. Solid, real, home. A sob breaks from him. He can’t stop now, especially not when he feels a strong arm wrap around his shoulders to hug him tight. An all too familiar kiss to the forehead.

Lance trembles in his husbands grip for a long time, face buried in his chest as his breath heaves. This is real. This is the man he loves more than life itself, clutching him tight to his chest - just on the verge of too tight, but Lance doesn’t care. When he finally looks up at Takashi, both of them have puffy eyes. Lance combs a hand lovingly through white bangs. _Those_ _were_ _new_.

While he has no clue when Shiro would have time to do that, or even decide on that, he can’t deny it looks kind of dignified.

“I like this,” he manages with minimal voice cracking, inspecting his husband’s perfect face closely. A scar bisects his nose now, though it looks healed. Mostly. Lance traces just under it with featherlight fingers, “Looks pretty badass.”

Shiro chokes on an incredulous little laugh in response. He doesn’t even speak for a while, cradling Lance tenderly to his chest and kissing his forehead again. Lance’s breath leaves him in one shaky sigh as he squeezes him close, like he’ll float away at any moment. Then he freezes, brow furrowed. Almost whines out loud.

“You’re going back soon, aren’t you?” he laments, expression more resigned than bitter - this always happens. Lance gets used to something and then any sense of stability is torn from him.

“What? No, honey.”

Lance looks up at Shiro, a huffy little grumble on his breath as he points out that Shiro always goes back. His husband’s expression then goes through a roller coaster of changes.

Confusion - his brow is knitted. Lance notices, belatedly, that even his brows are white now. _Huh_. That must’ve been a lot of work to dye, but Shiro is nothing if resourceful and determined once he’s set his mind to something.

Realisation - stormy eyes go wide. Shiro looks almost comical now, staring down at Lance like he’s begun to speak a whole other language out of nowhere.

 

And then he lets out a peal of boisterous little giggles.

Lance frowns.

“What?”

“Baby, I don’t have an arm,” he gestures with, _oh_. A prosthetic. Despite the way the polished metal glinted in the cold winter sun, Lance didn’t even notice. When he voices as much, Shiro’s giggles finally die down to give way to a tender smile. It takes his breath away once more. He’s forgotten about the arm all over again and laughs breathlessly as well. Shiro seems to understand. He still looks like he wants to laugh though.

“Dork,” he teases, suddenly hugging Lance tighter than before. He nuzzles their noses together as he croons an unbearably sweet, “I love you.”

Lance pouts petulantly. He really means, _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_. _I_ _need_ _you_ , _I_ _live_ _for_ _you_. As always, Shiro gets it.

“I’m never leaving you again,” Takashi promises. His hand finds Lance’s, the one where his ring shines in the midday sun, and squeezes it.

 

“Never?”

 

“Silly boy,” Shiro brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses it lovingly, “You have me forever.”

 

—

 

There’s a new photo on the nightstand, on Shiro’s side now.

Lance is clutching Shiro close, tucking himself against his side like he will never be moved. Shiro is beaming brightly even with tired eyes, as Lance’s cheeks glisten with tears. But now, they only have eyes for each other. Lance is his sun and Shiro is his moon, as it always will be.


End file.
